


Alice’s dying wish

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: For my awesome little sister <3I give you your dream come true.





	Alice’s dying wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



“This is Alice Golding and she is dying of drop bear syndrome,” introduced Dr. Field.

Alan Rickman nodded and smiled warmly at Alice, “You wish for me to read you a story.”

“Yes please,” Alice said coughing. *cough cough*

Alice handed over a print out over to the actor who played the dark potions professor. Alan nodded and started at the top.

“‘He knew it was wrong, but those eyes staring lustfully up at Severus...’ What is this?” Alan Rickman said in horror.

“It’s my favourite story, so please keep reading,” Alice replied happily.

Alan sighed, “‘But those eyes staring lustfully up at Severus were making him painfully aroused. Severus Snape was hopelessly consumed by his desire for Harry Potter.’ Oh, god.”

Alice giggled as she sat up eagerly in her hospital bed.

“‘Severus slid his hand up Harry’s leg to brush against an arousal. Severus’s eyes darkened with want as he felt Harry’s want that was his and his alone. “Professor Snape, can we please? I want you inside me.”’ Do I really have to read this?” Alan complained.

“But, but, I’m dying,” Alice coughed. *cough cough*

Alan gave up.

Several hours later Alan Rickman was sure he had an aneurysm. The only thing that made him feel better was when a large fluffy Australian animal fell on the dying girl’s head. If only he could drown out the demented doctors laughter.


End file.
